1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to article handling and shredding and more particularly to loading, transporting, shredding and dispensing a bale of hay.
2. Prior Art
The art is replete with machines which shred baled hay and feed the hay into a feed bunk or onto the ground for feeding of livestock. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,729 wherein a machine similar in principle to the well known "forage wagon" is adapted to handle baled hay. The patent does not disclose how the baled hay is loaded onto the load bed at the outset. Since the disclosed bales are of the conventional so-called "square" type, which are shown neatly stacked in closely adjacent patterns, it is logical to assume that the bales are manually loaded and arranged.
In any case with the advent of large cylinderical bales weighing 1500 lbs. or more, it becomes apparent that a concept is required beyond the disclosure of the subject patent. Typically the cylindrical bales are not compacted to a density as great as the conventional square bales and thus are large and bulky in addition to being heavy. The problems involved in handling such bales, particularly in conjunction with shredding and feeding the same, are not susceptible of ready solution.
Of course, means are presently available for lifting and transporting large cylindrical bales including fork lifts, grapple-like attachments for tractor-mounted loaders, and wheeled carriers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,616. In this patent the additional function of unrolling the cylindrical bale is disclosed, but shredding the hay for feeding is not involved.